


Peter You Hooligan

by blazingstar29



Series: +1 Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Irondad, Slow Updates, The Winter solider is innocent, the author has no agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Five times Peter sticks up for the Avengersand one time they stick up for him.





	1. Tony Stark, a report by Peter Parker

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, superhero. Depicted as selfish and cruel nicknamed by the media as "the merchant of death". 

Anthony Edward Stark, commonly known as billionaire owner owner of Stark Industries and Avenger. Son of weapons manufacture Howard Stark. Mister. Stark was admitted to MIT at seventeen. It was here where he met a life long friend, Col. James Rhodes. In 1991 his parents were killed in a suspected car crash. In reality they were murdered by the mind controlled and tortured Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes. 

At 21, Mister. Stark took the reins of his fathers business Stark Industries. Where he and his father were both keen business men there was a deciding line between them. Where Howard lacked the tech and the brains, that was something that was accessible to his son. Mister. Stark had access to the latest technology and something he possessed more than anyone else, an IQ of 270. 

His mislead ways finally caught him out in 2008. He was captured by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. They forced him to make the Jericho missile, as well as being kept alive by a car battery. The car battery kept shrapnel from entering his heart, the operation was performed by his fellow captive, Yinsen. Over three months they worked tirelessly and built a strong bond. But they were not building a bomb, they built a miniature arc reactor. And a suit of armour, Mark One. The first suit of armour in Tony Stark's iconic legion. In their escape Yinsen was killed, his final words to Mister Stark were, "don't waste your life."

Once he was back home in New York, Mister. Stark shut down the weapons section of SI. This was a controversial decision, one met with hesitance by his right hand man, Obadiah Stane. Stane was revealed to be behind the kidnaping. Over the following months a hesitant relationship was formed between Mister. Stark and his PA, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. 

Over the next few years Mister. Stark overcame palladium poisoning, was recruited for the Avengers Initiative. The team of which consisted of the fresh out of ice Captain Steve Rogers, skilled archer and agent Hawkeye, God of Thunder Thor Odinson, Agent Romanov a deadly and intelligent agent, and ground breaking scientist, Bruce Banner. Fast forward a few years to the Sokovia Accords. The Avengers, (with some new additions including, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Ant-Man, The Vision and Spider-Man) were divided.

Two years later the Mad Titan Thanos, is searching relentlessly for the Infinity Stones. Killing blindly, Stark in his nanotech prototype Mark 50, faced off with him on a planet called 'Titan'. His was accompanied by Doctor Strange and Spider Man. In the end they lost, Stark was stabbed with a twelve inch blade. From there, half the world turned to dust.

But Stark persevered. He returned to an abandoned ship that was severely damaged. He stayed adrift in space for an age. He ran out of food and was with out it for four days. When oxygen was scheduled to run out in twelve hours, he accepted his fate. It was not the first time death had reached for hand. Except, Tony Stark has historically been hard to kill. It was not his time, not yet.

His was saved by a friend of Thor son of Odin, Valkyrie. They arrived back on earth and reunited with the remaining Avengers, and Captain Marvel. A being from space, formerly from earth. They formed a plan, they tracked down Thanos, and killed him where he stood. Taking the gauntlet and reversing what the Titan had done. It took a long time, but they brought everyone back that Thanos had killed. 

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Hero. 

 

-Peter Parker 

 

Grade: F 

Teachers comment: Work of fiction, not a report on your hero. Misconceptions about the man, he is not a hero. See me after class 

 

Peter glared the comment. But he took a long suffering breath and went through the class. He couldn't really avoid blame, he had chosen Mister Stark because he knew his teacher had an intense hate of Stark. It may have costed Peter his GPA, but he could not just do nothing. 

He didn't tell anyone about the grade for months. Not even Ned, it was only when Mister Stark received his copy of the report, card almost four months later, that he actually remembered it. The man was scrolling through he emails in the workshop, when he found one buried down from Midtown.

Glancing a Peter innocently scrolling on his phone while absently petting Butterfingers. Opening the document with titled 'Report'. He scrolled down seeing all as and scarce amount of B pluses. Until he saw something that made his stomach lurch. An F. 

"Peter, wanna tell me why you failed an assignment in English?" he tries to sound casual. Key word tries, because Peter's head snaps up.

"Uh, ah well, shit, it wasn't totally my fault! I did the task, I handed it in, it didn't need an F. Ah, uh, it just was only slightly out of criteria." The boys words stumbled out of his mouth.

"Give me the assignment Peter. I know you have it, you never delete assignments off your computer." Peter sighed and grabbed his computer, silently logged on and pulled up word. He slid the computer over and began to fiddle with his jacket. 

The minutes drip past as Mister Stark reads the report. Moisture begins to gather around his eye but he blinks it away like a practiced art. He proceeds to send the document to him self, his hands tapping of the clunky computer. (Why did his intern have such a crap computer?)

Without words he pulls Peter in and wraps his arms around the boy in an embrace. The boy hugs the man back.

"The teacher hates you, it's my fault. I provoked him," Peter mumbles.

"God I love you kid."


	2. Teenage Boy Injured At a Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Peter’s defence, standing on the step on Stark Tower, he didn’t expect to be here. But maybe he should have just stayed at school.  
> But maybe the general public shouldn’t be such arseholes.

It wasn’t the last place Peter would be on a Wednesday evening, just certainly not the first. He told May he was going to the tower after patrolling. Such lies. He hadn’t even touched the spideysuit all week, he was in fact at the Stark Tower. And right now all he wanted was some where with food and a lot of ice packs. Because the bruise he had, that felt like it was everywhere, really fucking hurt. He Aunt would never need to know the real reason, she was working all night, what the mind doesn’t see the heart doesn’t bleed for. 

As he made his way into the tower and up the elevator he pondered the days activites. At this point he didn’t feel that it was worth it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. At least in his eyes. The elevator doors opened and let him out into the common room, his mind seemed to freeze.  
There lounging around is Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Wanda _‘Of course there’s going to be people here, Peter you absolute spud.’ _  
A lie, quick.__

____

“I’m hungry?” _You fucking pelican Peter. _Luckily it seemed that the surrounding Avengers were more concerned about the fact Peter’s face was one massive bruise.__

____

“What the hell happened to you?” Natasha questioned, concern washing her features as she makes to stand.

_‘Think Parker!’ ___

____

__

“I uh.” ‘Or don’t, it’s only the walking lie detector.’ 

“I’ll get some ice,” a new voice says, Wanda. Peter smiles at her like she just saved his life, maybe she did. As soon as the ice pack is in his hands Peter races to for the safety of his room. 

In fact all is fine, he messages Tony and asks to stay the night (he can), he does a bit of home work and eventually falls a sleep. 

He is awaken soon after by a large amount of yelling, something like “what the fuck, Parker?”  
Panic inbeds it self deep down in his stomach. 

“Peter, Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in the living room,” FRIDAY tells him.

“What’s the chances they are going to kill me?” Peter sighs in response. The AI is quiet for a momen. 

“He assures you that no ones going to hurt you.” So with that brief reassurance, Peter heads to face the music.

The TV is paused , but it still holds centre stage over Bucky, Steve, Wanda and Nat.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks nervously, Natasha reaches her arm out and beckons him to sit beside her.  
Once Peter is seated the tv starts to play.

It shows a violent rally, definetly not a peaceful protest. And there off to the side is Peter, with a card board sign reading dangerous words of truth; “ James Buchanan Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier is innocent, change my mind.” Over true next thirty seconds it appears that the attendees truly attempted to change his mind. 

At first they were yelling, and then grabbing and pushing, kicking and punching until he was on the ground. Eventually there is a montage of images of Mounted police officers pushing the crowd back and Peter being pulled from saftey. 

The new caption sums it up, “teenage boy defends the Winter Soldier at a rally out side parliament. Crowds attack until police intervene.”

_Oh, oh. Well fuck. ___  
Peter makes his leave but an arm ensnares his wrist tightly and pulls him next to its owner.  
It’s Bucky, who pulls him under his chin and hugs him closely.  
“You’re a punk kid, you’re a really good punk.” 


End file.
